


Knock-Out

by Latias425



Category: OK K.O.! Let's Be Heroes
Genre: 69 (Sex Position), Aged-Up Character(s), Alley Sex, Anal Sex, Bathroom Sex, Bedroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Breast Fucking, Butt Slapping, Butt Worship, Caught, Clothing Kink, Cowgirl Position, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, Dom/sub, Double Penetration, Erotic Electrostimulation, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fondling, Forgive Me, Horniness, I'm Going to Hell, I'm Sorry, Kitchen Sex, Large Cock, Lemon, Love Bites, Masturbation, Masturbation Interruptus, Missionary Position, Parent/Child Incest, Peeping, Punishment, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sexual Frustration, Shower Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Whipping, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-10 13:52:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15950684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Latias425/pseuds/Latias425
Summary: The bond between mother and son is a strong and unbreakable one, but with Carol and K.O., well...let's just say that they're a bittooclose. So close in fact, that they do all sorts of...intimate things with each other.





	1. Rude Awakening

**Author's Note:**

> ...I'm going to go to hell for this, aren't I? Yes, in case you didn't know, this story contains incest, so if you don't like that stuff then why did you click on this story?
> 
> For those of you that are still here, you may be wondering how the hell I even came up with this story. Well, the only reason I can really think of is because Carol is my favorite OK K.O. character, and one of the things I love about her is her relationship with K.O., and somehow that gave me the idea to write this. I know that this isn't something that I usually write about, even in lemons, but once this came to my mind, it refused to leave and I just had to write it, so please forgive me for this.
> 
> I also want to make this abundantly clear. I am completely aware that what I'm writing is wrong to some people and this may lead some to think that I support incest (which I don't. I don't support real life incest at all, and I also don't support pedophilia as some people believe that using aged up characters in sexually explicit works is still considered pedophilia, but I don't want to debate about that right now), but blame my dirty brain for making me write this. I promise that once I'm done with this story, I won't write any more incest again.

Carol Kincaid was in for a rough day from the very moment she woke up. The single mother awoke with a groan as the sun shone right in her face. She was always pretty groggy in the morning, but this time something was different. She was feeling hot. Really freaking hot. And it wasn't the sweaty or feverish kind of hot either.

As Carol sat up on her bed, she heard a slight squish sound from between her legs. Slightly confused, she lifted up her sheets and saw that her panties were practically soaked and there was a small wet spot in her sweatpants. She was horny.  _Incredibly_  horny. So horny in fact, she wished that some guy would just come in and start boning her right then and there. But there wasn't a man in the house. As a single mother, the only way she could really get pleasure was to masturbate, but even with that she still longed to have an actual cock inside her. It's been far too long since she has had the pleasure of having a male screw her.

Carol cursed under her breath with the fact that she would have no time to get off this morning. Unless she could somehow find a male to bang that heat out of her, she would have to deal with her wet, needy pussy the entire day. "Oh, fuck me." Carol groaned as she got out of bed and slumped out the door. Normally she would change into her work clothes first thing after she got up, but since she was too horny to really do anything, she decided to just get dressed later. She then headed into the kitchen to start making breakfast, but to her surprise when she got there, her son had already beat her to it.

"Oh, good morning, Mommy!" K.O. greeted in his usual cheerful voice.

"K.O.? What are you doing?"

"Oh, I just thought I'd make breakfast for you. I figured you could use a break."

"That's...That's very nice of you." was all Carol could reply. She was trying her absolute hardest to ignore the very,  _very_  strong arousal between her legs, but with her staring at her teenage son she thought she would completely lose it at any moment.

K.O. told Carol that breakfast would be ready in a few minutes and she sat down at the table, letting out a little whine as she felt her moist loins rub against each other. Luckily, her son hadn't heard her as he was busy with making breakfast, and she couldn't help but stare at him. She was amazed with how big he had gotten, as he was a lot taller and more muscular, and she couldn't help but wonder what he would look like under those clothes.

Normally, Carol would have stopped right there, but with her being so horny that she couldn't care less who it is that would fuck her right now, she couldn't stop thinking about how much of a stud K.O. would be, and she started salivating as her mind began to wander.

 _Carol was bent over on her bed, completely bottomless and moaning like a bitch as her son stood behind her, thrusting his thick cock in and out of her rapidly._ _"Yes! Yes! Yes! Oh K.O., that's it! Pound Mommy's pussy!" she cried out as she threw her head back in pure ecstasy, her face redder than a cherry with an expression that showed she was being fucked silly. K.O. then began to thrust a little faster, making Carol scream out in intense pleasure and grip the sheets so tightly she was practically tearing them. "Ah, yes! Harder, Peanut! Harder!" she pleaded, wanting absolutely nothing but to get fucked endlessly by that cock._

As Carol continued having her little sexual fantasy, she had a hand in her panties and was rubbing her needy, soaking wet cunt lips while drooling in lust at wanting a cock inside her, and it wasn't until she heard her son's voice call to her that she snapped back to reality.

"Would you like some sausage, Mommy?"

If Carol wasn't horny enough before, then that question took her horniness up to a thousand. Of course, she knew that K.O. was really asking her if she wanted some sausage for breakfast, but that didn't stop her from becoming the horniest anyone could possibly be as she unconsciously stuck her fingers right into her snatch and moaned out, "Ah, yes! I would love some sausage! I _need_ to have a thick, juicy sausage right now!" At that moment, she thought that she would really go mad in horniness.

After a few minutes, K.O. had finished and arrived with breakfast. As soon as he set the plates down, Carol grabbed a sausage and shoved it into her mouth, but instead of just eating it, she began licking and sucking on it lustfully. Her other hand was still in her panties and she continued rubbing her snatch furiously as she bobbed her head up and down on the meat in her mouth. Carol was completely oblivious to the fact that her son was sitting right across from her and was hearing all the sexual sounds she was making.

K.O. watched as Carol pushed her piece of sausage in and out of her mouth, making strange noises as she did.  _'Didn't know Mommy liked sausages that much.'_  he thought. He quickly ate his breakfast and left to get ready while Carol was still giving her sausage a blow job and rubbing herself. Just as he left the room, she had reached her climax and came all over her hand while she bit down on the sausage. Despite having just got off, she was still as horny than she was before. She didn't want cock. She  _needed_  cock. She was in such a state of horniness that masturbating wasn't enough. In fact, it just made her even more horny and hungry for cock.

* * *

After finishing her breakfast, Carol went in the bathroom. She had about twenty minutes before they had to leave for work, so she decided to take a quick shower.

Once Carol had tossed off her sweat covered shirt and pants and panties that were soaked with her pussy juices, she looked at herself in the mirror. Staring at her naked self turned her on even more as she made all kinds of sexy poses.

K.O. was walking down the hall to get ready to go when he noticed that the bathroom door was open slightly. Thinking that no one was in there, he opened the door and was shocked to see a naked Carol standing in front of the mirror posing sexually, and occasionally he could get a very good view of her breasts and butt. He tried to shut the door and look away, but for some reason he couldn't as he only shut it a little and peeked through the crack. It was so wrong to be staring at his mother while she was naked, but the bulge forming in his pants said otherwise.

Carol was busy fondling her breasts in front of the mirror while humming seductively when she noticed something in the corner of her eye. She turned to see the door open a crack and she could also see her son peeking through for a second before quickly turning away. Carol knew what he was doing and called out in a sultry voice, "K.O., you naughty boy! Don't think I didn't see you staring at my  _sexy_  body!"

K.O. gulped and thought  _'Oh, shit.'_  to himself when he realized that he just got caught for peeping on his own mother like a pervert. Before he could make a run for it, Carol was right behind him and she grabbed his wrist and caught him red-faced with the boner in his pants.

"Ah-ha, I knew it! You  _were_  peeping on your mother!"

"N-No, I wasn't, Mommy! I-I was just...looking at the...toilet!"

Carol was not convinced in the slightest and then said sternly, "Looks like you're gonna need some...punishment."

Before K.O. could try to protest again, Carol pulled him into the bathroom and shut the door behind them. She had him sit down on the toilet while she got down on her knees in front of him and slipped off his pants to free his raging boner, drooling in lust upon seeing his eight-inch, throbbing manhood. She didn't think that her own son would be hiding such a monster in those pants, and there was so,  _so_  much that she wanted to do with that cock. She decided to start by grabbing it and shoving it into her mouth, licking and sucking on it like with what she did with the sausage earlier.

K.O. let out a loud groan as he grabbed onto Carol's hair. He never thought that she would actually be sucking his dick right now, but that's exactly what was happening, and he was enjoying every bit of it. He threw his head back and moaned out in bliss as she swirled her tongue around the tip and fondled his balls with her right hand.

After a few minutes of pleasuring her son, Carol pulled away and asked, "Do you want to fuck me, K.O.?" K.O.'s eyes went wide and his cock pulsed at the very thought of fucking his mother. Carol felt the pulsing cock in her hand and she asked again, "Do you want to fuck me?" When K.O. didn't answer again, she playfully tugged on his penis, grinning as she saw him wince and then she leaned closer to him and said seductively, "I'm gonna ask you one more time. Do you want to fuck me?"

K.O. couldn't take it anymore and shouted, "YES, MOMMY! I DO! I WANNA FUCK YOU SO BAD!"

Carol grinned upon hearing that and tugged his penis again. "I knew you would. I've been hungry for cock all morning, so you better give me a good fucking!" She then stood up, turned around and bent over, showing off her ass and pussy to her son.

K.O. had never seen a pussy so wet, so needy, so swollen, and it made his dick throb so much it was starting to hurt. Without a second thought, he stood up and went behind Carol and grabbed onto her butt as he quickly pushed himself inside her. The amazing sensation of being inside a hot and tight pussy almost made him cum instantly, but he held on as he squeezed his mother's rump and began thrusting like mad.

Carol cried out in pleasure as she grabbed onto the counter. This is what she had been wanting for so long, a male to get behind her and fuck her like there was no tomorrow. "Yes! Yes! That's it, kiddo! Ravish me! Pound my pussy!"

"Yeah I am, Mommy! I'm gonna fuck you so hard that you won't be feeling your legs!" K.O. grinned as he slapped Carol's ass, causing her to let out a shriek of ecstasy. Both mother and son were lost in pleasure and their moans could be heard from outside the bathroom. After a few minutes, K.O. groaned out, "Mommy, I'm gonna cum..."

Carol turned her head to him and pleaded, "Do it, K.O.! Cum inside me!"

"Mommy, I'm...I'M CUMMING!" K.O. shouted as he gave one last hard thrust into Carol and unloaded himself inside her, which lead to her own orgasm and drops of clear and white cum dripped down onto the floor. Once they came down, they stood there for a long moment panting.

"Holy...fuck..." was all Carol could say about that amazing fucking session.

"Best...fucking...ever." K.O. panted as he pulled his wilting penis out of her, his sperm still dripping out of her pussy.

"Now we just gotta get ready before..." Carol then looked over at the clock and noticed that it was almost eight. "Aw shit, we're gonna be late!"


	2. Rough Day At Work

Carol thought that this morning couldn't possibly get any more shitty. They were already running late as it is with the sex that they had back at home, but now they were stuck in a huge traffic jam that showed no signs of moving.

"Ugh, come the fuck on!" Carol groaned as she slammed her face on the steering wheel, causing the horn to honk and the person in front of them glared at her and flipped her off, and she responded with, "You can go rot in Hell for all I care!" She was  _definitely_  not in the mood to be dealing with this kind of shit right now. After what seemed like an eternity, the traffic finally began moving, but before they could get out of it, the light at the stoplight they were stuck at turned red. "Oh, you've gotta be fucking shitting me!" Right at that moment, Carol was just about ready to say fuck it and just turn around and go back home, but there were several cars behind them and there was no way she could make a U-turn. She then looked over at K.O., who was staring at her with wide eyes. Clearly the image of them fucking in the bathroom was still fresh in his mind as another bulge was forming in his pants, and he reached his hand out to pinch her butt when she slapped it away and snapped, "Don't even think about it!"

"But Mommy, I really need to let it go! It's starting to hurt!" K.O. whined.

Frustrated enough with the other shit that was going on right now, Carol sighed. "Ugh, fine! Just don't make too much noise or else I'll show you what it  _really_  feels like to have blue balls!"

As soon as K.O. heard those words, he quickly whipped his dick out and began to jerk off right in the car. While he was doing that, Carol turned her attention back to the road and surprise surprise, the light was still red and she was frustrated both emotionally and sexually. Even after what they did earlier, she was still incredibly horny and this combined with the light that seemed to be on red forever and her son masturbating right next to her was driving her absolutely mad and she seriously thought she was going to lose it at any moment. Just as Carol was contemplating on throwing herself on K.O., the light finally turned green and she drove like a motherfucker to the plaza. She didn't give a flying fuck if she was breaking the speed limit. The less bullshit she would have to deal with today, the better.

At long last they arrived at the plaza, and K.O. had finished getting off by then as he came all over the seat. After Carol ordered him to clean up his cum, she gave him a hug right before he left for the bodega, shoving his face right between her boobs.

 _'Oh Cob, my mom is so hot!'_  K.O. thought as he got another boner, and then he quickly ran off before she could notice.

As K.O. left for the bodega, Carol headed over to the dojo. She had kept her class waiting long enough.

* * *

To say that the rest of the day was absolute shit would be a severe understatement. Carol didn't have a lot of time with how late she was today, and it was practically impossible for her to teach her class while trying not to think about how desperately she wanted to get fucked by a male.

After about an hour, Carol called for the class to have a much needed (at least for her) break. As her three students went in the back room, she stayed in the main room and sat down on a bench. She figured that if there was any time for her to get off, now would be the time, but then she realized something.

 _'Cobdamnit, why did this have to be a one-piece?!'_  Carol asked herself in frustration as there was no way she could get into her panties without completely taking her training suit off and she couldn't possibly risk getting naked out in the open in case some asshole comes by and ogles at her when she's trying to have some private time.  _'Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuckity fuck fuck.'_  And so she sat there extremely horny and desperate.  _'Why did it have to be today that I had to become the horniest woman on earth?!'_

Still desperate for pleasure, Carol got up and looked outside to see that K.O., Rad, and Enid had just got done fighting whatever Boxmore bot that tried to attack the plaza in yet another pitiful attempt. Seriously, don't those guys ever know when to quit? Apparently it was K.O.'s turn to clean up the mess, and she decided that now was the chance for her to make her move.

* * *

K.O. had just finished throwing away the remains of a Darrell into a dumpster in an alleyway. Just as he was about to head back to the bodega, he suddenly felt a hand grab him and pull him back into the alley. Before he could make a sound, that hand covered his mouth and he saw that it was just his mother.

"It's okay, K.O. It's just me." Carol told him calmly.

"Mommy, what are you doing?"

"Listen K.O., I need your help with something."

"Is it because you're still really horny and you want me to fuck you?"

"Yes, yes, it is, now come on!" Carol took K.O.'s hand and quickly lead him down the alleyway where she was certain that no one would be able to see or hear them and once they got to the end she began to undress.

"Are you sure we should be doing it out here, Mommy? What if someone sees or hears us?"

"It's fine, K.O. No one will be able to see or hear us from here." Carol replied as she completely undressed, leaving her naked body exposed. "Now we gotta make this fast. Don't wanna leave everyone wondering where the hell we went."

K.O. nodded and then pulled down the front of his pants to free his cock, and he was already hard from watching her undress, and then he lifted her up by the legs and quickly lowered her onto him. Carol quickly bit her tongue before a loud moan could get out, and she grabbed onto his shoulders and wrapped her legs around him as he thrusted in and out of her.

The two tried their hardest to be as quiet as possible, but occasionally some moans and groans slipped out of their mouths and after a few minutes, they both came and then quickly went back to their respective jobs before anyone could question where they went or what they were doing.  _'Only a few more hours left of this hell.'_  Carol thought.

* * *

"Finally, we're home. Thank Cob." Carol sighed as she sat on her bed and began to take off her clothes to finally have some time to properly get off. She then saw her son standing outside the door and called seductively, "Oh K.O., come over here and have some fun with Mommy~."

K.O. slowly walked into the room, blushing deeply as he saw his mother's naked body and a noticeable bulge was in his pants. He sat on her lap and looked up at her nervously.

"Don't be shy, Peanut. I can tell by that bulge how much you want me~." Carol said in a soothing yet seductive tone, and she pulled K.O.'s head closer to hers and gave him a passionate kiss right on the lips. His eyes widened at first, but he quickly shut them as he wrapped his arms around her neck and pressed his lips even harder against hers with just as much passion. The kiss quickly turned into a full-on make-out session as they fell backwards onto the bed, moaning as their tongues explored their mouths and tasted each other's saliva. Through their intense make-out, Carol moved a hand down to K.O.'s pants and pulled them down, desperate to have his cock inside her. She moaned through the kiss as she felt that cock slip into her vagina, thus beginning a whole night full of passion and love-making.


	3. Special Mother and Son Bonding

"Ah yes...Ah, fuck yes..." Carol moaned out in pure bliss as she rode on K.O.'s rod. After the absolutely shitty day she had at work, she was more than eager to unwind in more ways than one. The mother and son were just as horny now as they were that morning, and all they had been doing since they got home was fucking in Carol's bedroom. In fact, they had been going at it for practically an hour, and neither of them showed any signs of stopping. Carol was in Heaven at the feeling of K.O.'s huge cock grinding against her walls. Damn, was her son such a stud.

K.O. smiled stupidly as he watched Carol ride on his thick rod, his eyes glued to her large breasts that were bouncing enticingly. Through his trance, he reached out and grabbed onto them and sat up and began to lick and suck on her nipples, alternating between the right and left one.

Carol threw her head back and moaned louder at the feeling of her breasts being fondled. "Aah...d-damn K.O., you feel so nice..."

"You feel so nice too, Mommy." K.O. moaned back as he began to buck his hips upward to match with her bouncing. After a few minutes of this, he shouted "Oh shit, I'm CUMMIIIING!" and blew his load into her, his cum overflowing out of her pussy due to how many times he had already came in her. Carol moaned out loud as she had her own orgasm and sprayed her juices all over his crotch.

Once their orgasms died down, they fell on the bed panting with Carol resting her head on K.O.'s toned chest, and the room reeked of sweat and sex. "Oh yeah, that was nice..."

"Do I...Do I fuck you good, Mom?" K.O. asked.

"Hell yeah, you do!" Carol laughed as she sat up and playfully poked him on the nose. "You give me the best fuckings of my life!" She could feel that his cock was still rock hard and then she asked seductively, "You think you're up for one more round?"

"Of course I am, Mommy!" K.O. answered, and so they spent the rest of that night fucking without a care in the world.

* * *

The next day began with K.O. moaning as he felt pleasure in his groin. He opened his eyes to see Carol getting to work on his morning wood, and she looked up at him with a seductive smile upon seeing him awake.

"Rise and shine, Peanut." Carol greeted in a sultry tone before going back to pleasuring his dick, slowly dragging her tongue along the shaft and then sucking on the tip.

K.O. groaned as he moved his hands down to her head and grabbed onto her hair. He was only awake for two minutes and already he wanted to just fuck for hours on end. K.O. then gasped when he felt something soft around his crotch and he looked to see that Carol had squished his dick in between her tits and was moving them up and down his shaft, causing him to groan even more as he gripped onto the sheets tightly. The feeling of her soft mammaries against his rock hard dick was the most amazing feeling imaginable, and it wasn't long before he came with a loud groan, spurting his spunk all over her face and chest.

Once K.O. had finished, Carol wiped the cum off her face and erotically licked up the remainder on his wilting cock. This day was definitely getting off to a good start unlike yesterday.

* * *

After that little foreplay in bed, they had gotten up to get ready for a day of just lying around the house. Thank Cob it was the weekend, so that meant that they could do whatever they wanted with each other for two whole days.

K.O. walked into the kitchen wearing only a plain white shirt and underwear. He then looked to see Carol preparing breakfast, and he couldn't help but stare at her body as she did so. The way her perky breasts bounced up and down behind her shirt with every step she took hypnotized him, and when she bent over to get something, he got a good look of her ass and pussy as she wasn't wearing panties, giving him another boner and all sorts of naughty thoughts.

Carol searched through the cabinet for something and then let out a yelp as she felt a pinch on her butt, and she looked behind herself to see K.O. behind her with a naughty grin on his face as he grabbed her ass cheeks. "Damn Mom, did you have to have such a nice ass?" he asked as he pinched her ass again.

Carol was really turned on by the pinch on her ass and then asked, "Wh-What do you want for breakfast?"

"I don't want any breakfast, Mom." K.O. said as he shook his head, and then he grinned and gave her ass a smack. "I'd rather have you."

"Alright then, if you want me..." Carol then took off her shirt and lay down on her back on the counter, spreading her legs to show him her puffy slit. "Come get me."

K.O. nodded eagerly and then leaned forward and began to lick at her snatch, slowly dragging his tongue over her dripping folds. Carol grabbed onto the counter and moaned out as her sexual fluids leaked out into his mouth as he continued to eat her out.

"You taste so sweet, Mom." K.O said as he savored the sweet taste of her juices.

"K.O., what did I tell you about talking with your mouth full?" Carol asked teasingly.

"Um, I think you told me to do this." K.O. answered as he gently nipped on her clit, causing her to let out a cry of ecstasy as she came right then and there, squirting her juices onto his face. Just as she finished recovering from that powerful orgasm, he lifted up her legs and then leaned forward and kissed her as he quickly thrusted into her slick pussy, already beginning to push in and out at a rapid pace.

Carol grabbed onto K.O.'s back and moaned through the kiss as he continued to pound her, with the only sounds that could be heard through the house being her moans and pants, his groans and grunts, and the wet slapping of their crotches and wet smack of their kisses.

* * *

After their little sexcapade in the kitchen, Carol went into the bathroom to take a shower. Once again she left the door open a crack, and K.O. was right outside and peeked through as she turned on the shower. Knowing that her son was watching her, she stripped as slowly as possible while turning her back to him and wiggling her butt seductively, completely turning him on. She then stepped into the shower and as soon as she did, he came in and began to take his clothes off.

Carol sighed as she felt the warm water splash on her body, and she began to wash herself with soap. As her wet hair got in her face, she blindly reached a hand out to get her bottle of shampoo and grabbed onto something long and stiff, and that something was K.O.'s cock as he was standing right outside the shower with the curtain open slightly.

"Hey K.O., can you help me with the shampoo?" Carol asked.

"Y-Yeah, Mom." K.O. answered, trying not to moan out loud as she stroked his shaft.

"Well, hurry it up. I need to wash my hair."

"J-Just a second, Mom. K-Keep pulling on that cap..." K.O. groaned as he began stroking himself along with Carol pulling on the tip. "A-Almost got it. I-It's coming, Mommy!" he shouted as he came all over her hand and quickly closed the curtain.

"Thank you!" Carol said, but she knew that the "shampoo" was K.O.'s cum and she licked the sweet seed off her fingers. Just as she finished doing so, she felt something penetrate her from behind and she leaned against the wall and let out a loud moan as he began to insert his dick into her ass.

 _'Oh fuck, it's so tight.'_  K.O. thought as he felt his mother's tight anal walls squeezing his dick, and then grabbed onto her thick waist and began to thrust in and out. "F-Fuck, you're so tiiiiight..."

Carol moaned loudly and put her hands against the wall to try to keep herself up, but with the slippery shower and K.O. fucking her asshole it was practically impossible. Fortunately, it didn't take too long for him to cum and fill up her ass with his hot, sticky semen which shot into her bowels, and both of their cum dripped down below and was washed away by the water.

* * *

After that quite eventful shower, Carol sat on the living room couch with one hand holding the TV remote and the other jerking K.O. off. He sat next to her with his head thrown back and moaning as she moved her hand up and down his shaft.

"You know K.O., I've been pleasuring you all morning." Carol said as she stopped stroking him, causing him to whine. "So why don't you do the same for me?" she asked as she took off her clothes and then lay down on the floor.

The disappointment on K.O.'s faded into a smile. "Okay, Mommy." He then got on top of her and sucked on one of her nipples while one of his hands went down to her crotch and began to rub her slit. Not even a minute later, he stopped as he had an even better idea but wasn't sure if they could do it or not.

"K.O., wh-why did you stop?"

"Um, Mommy...do you think it would be okay if we could do this?" K.O. asked as he turned his body around so that his dick was right in front of her face and his face was in front of her crotch.

Carol got even more turned on at the thought that he would actually want to try the 69 position. "Of course we can, K.O.! That way we can both get pleasure at the same time." And with that she took his cock into her mouth and began to suck on it.

K.O. groaned as he felt Carol's warm mouth around his cock and then moved his head down and began to lick at her pussy. Sure enough, both of them were feeling immense pleasure as they continued to please each other orally. After they both came into each other's mouths, they then fucked some more right on the living room floor.

* * *

Carol sat on the kitchen counter with her legs spread wide and a jar of honey beside her. This was something that she just had to try out, and she couldn't wait to see what K.O. would think of it. Smiling to herself, she opened the jar and put some honey on her fingers before bringing them down to her snatch and smearing it all over her folds. Once she was finished, she called out, "Oh K.O., you feeling hungry?" Just as she said that, K.O. came into the room and he drooled upon seeing her honey-covered slit. "You hungry for some of Mommy's pussy, K.O.? I made it extra sweet just for you~."

K.O., despite this being the third time that he's eaten Carol out today, nodded eagerly as he went over to her and got down on his knees, lapping away at her folds and collecting the honey. She moaned and put her hand on his head, pushing his face even closer to her crotch and allowing him to push his tongue even deeper into her and lap at her inner walls. The sweet taste of Carol's juices combined with the honey was turning K.O. on so much and he had no idea why they didn't think of doing this sooner. Moments later, she had reached her climax and moaned out as her juices gushed out onto his face, and as she came down, he pulled away and licked his lips of any remaining honey and pussy juice.

"Did you enjoy your meal, K.O.?" Carol asked, and he nodded. "Well then, I hope you saved room for dessert~." she said as she went over to the fridge and brought out a bottle of chocolate syrup and a can of whipped cream. She gave them to him and then lay down on her back on the counter, taking off her shirt in the process. "What are ya waiting for, kiddo? Start making your dessert~."

K.O. nodded and proceeded to spray the whipped cream on her nipples and then poured the chocolate syrup all over her stomach and put some on his hand before spreading it on her snatch. Once he was done, he grinned as he stared at the tasty treat that was his mother. "You look so delicious, Mommy."

Carol looked up and smiled upon seeing herself covered in sweet substances. "Wow, I really do. I know you just wanna eat me up~."

"You know I do!" K.O. grinned as he leaned forward and began to lick the whipped cream off her right nipple, sucking on it occasionally, and once he lapped it all up, moved on to do the same thing with the other. Carol moaned as he teased her nipples, and then began giggling as he moved down to lick the chocolate off her belly, really enjoying the stimulation of that area. Once he finished cleaning up her belly, he moved down to pleasure her snatch once again, lapping at her lower lips and inner walls until she had another orgasm.

"That was awesome, Mommy. We should really do this more."

"Yes, that felt really good, and now it's my turn~." Carol replied as she grabbed the chocolate syrup and whipped before ordering K.O. to get on the counter, which he eagerly did as he couldn't wait for her to pleasure his dick with that sweet stuff.


	4. Discipline

K.O. moaned out in pleasure as he sat on Carol's bed, jerking his gherkin to several porn magazines that he found in her closet. As to why she had those was anyone's guess, but once he found them while exploring her room, he immediately got turned on by the pictures of naked models and now here he was masturbating right on his mother's bed.

Just as K.O. was about to release a fresh load on a picture of a model's tits, Carol came into the room and he opened his eyes upon hearing the door open and seeing her startled him so much he ejaculated all over the picture. She just stood there with wide eyes upon seeing all of her magazines on her bed that were now covered in her son's jizz. "K.O., what the fuck are you doing with my magazines?"

"N-Nothing! I-I wasn't..." K.O. knew that it was no use denying that he was masturbating to her porn stash, as it was pretty obvious that was what he was doing.

Carol could see the guilt on his face and she said in a stern yet seductive voice as she approached him, "K.O., you've been such a naughty boy. I think you really need some...discipline."

Before K.O. could try to protest, Carol grabbed his arms and pinned him on the bed and he desperately tried to free himself from her grasp. "No Mommy, no!"

"Don't squirm, K.O. I know you'll enjoy this just as much as I will." Carol said as she turned her body around, and before K.O. knew it, he saw her fat ass come down on him as she sat on his face, and he began to squirm even more as his face was squished under the weight of her ass. "What's the matter, K.O.? I thought you loved my ass~." Carol teased, and K.O. responded with a muffled groan. "Go ahead, do whatever you want with my ass. You can lick, kiss, smack, and fuck it all you'd like~." She then slipped off her pants and panties to leave her ass bare for him to do as he pleased.

K.O. finally gave in as he spread Carol's ass cheeks and licked at her asshole. A strange yet arousing taste filled his mouth as he dragged his tongue over the puckered entrance, and he became completely intoxicated as he then began to hungrily lap at the hole like a dog, occasionally pushing his tongue right into her anus.

"Oh yeah, that's it, K.O.! You keep licking my ass!" Carol cried out in pleasure as he continued to rim her. She then leaned over to his crotch where her face met with his throbbing dick and she began to stroke it. "Looks like someone's really enjoying their punishment~." she teased as he groaned in pleasure.

K.O. was starting to lose his mind from pleasuring Carol's ass and he gave the right cheek a hard smack, leaving a red mark as she cried out in ecstasy.

Carol was enjoying every bit of K.O. worshiping her ass and she continued to stroke his dick and fondle his balls. "H-Holy shit, K.O.! You're so rough!"

K.O. managed to groan out, "F-Fuck Mommy, I can't help it! Your ass is so big and sexy!"

"I know it is, K.O. That's why you're gonna worship it!"

"Y-Yes Mommy, I'm gonna worship your ass forever and ever!" K.O. shouted as he slapped Carol's ass again, and then he used his strong arms to get her off him and on all fours. "And I'm gonna fuck it so hard right now!" he shouted as he pushed his cock into that tight asshole, and once he felt those anal walls stretch to accommodate his size, he began to grunt like an animal in heat as he quickly thrusted in and out of his mother's ass.

Carol held onto the sheets tightly and moaned out loud as her body swayed back and fourth as K.O. drilled her ass. "Yes! Yes, K.O.! Fuck my ass  _hard_!"

"Yeah! Yeah, I am, Mommy! Your ass feels sooo good around my cock!" K.O. cried out as he continued to pound Carol's ass, his balls slapping against her taint as he smacked and fucked that sweet ass like it was nobody's business. After a few minutes of this, he groaned out, "I'm cumming, Mommy! I'M CUMMING!" and pushed himself in all the way as he shot his seed within the depths of her ass. Carol reached her own climax soon after and her juices gushed out onto the sheets below.

Once the two of them came down, K.O. pulled out and he flopped down next to her on the bed with both of them panting as their afterglows set in.

"So K.O., what did you learn today?" Carol asked.

"That...That I won't ever jerk off to any of your magazines ever again." K.O. answered between pants.

"And...?"

"And that I will worship your ass forever."

Carol laughed and playfully punched his arm. "That's my boy." The two of them then drifted off into a deep slumber as they were both exhausted from that rough fucking session.


	5. Gettin' Kinky Up in Here

The next day, Carol was feeling really kinky and she decided to wear something different. Something...slutty. Today she was wearing an extremely short crop top, which exposed her midriff area and showed off her busty cleavage, and she was also wearing extremely tight booty shorts that just barely covered her ass (as it pretty much went up her ass crack) and a camel toe could be seen in between her legs. Carol couldn't wait to see the look on K.O.'s face when he sees her rather slutty attire.

Speak of the devil, K.O. came into the room and his eyes went as wide as saucers when he saw the clothing that Carol was wearing. Her outfit was so...revealing, with her clothes not even bothering to try to hide her private parts. He never would've imagined her wearing such kinky clothing, but he really liked what he was seeing as evidenced by the drool dripping out of his mouth and the raging boner forming in his pants.

Carol grinned when she saw K.O. standing there and drooling a waterfall as he stared at her body. She turned her back to him and wiggled her booty enticingly. "You like my new clothes, K.O.?" she asked seductively.

K.O. practically had a nosebleed at this and he ran over to Carol to do all kinds of things to her butt when she slapped his hand away and turned to face him.

"Sorry, K.O. This booty is off limits today. I just bought these shorts and I don't want them to get ruined." K.O. whined in disappointment that he wouldn't be able to get some of that sweet booty today, and then she laughed and turned her back to him. "Just kidding. Go ahead and do whatever you want."

K.O.'s face lit up and he got down on his knees and shoved his face right in her butt in mere seconds. He took in the arousing scent of her ass as he moved his hands into her shorts and began to rub her pussy.

Carol gasped and held onto the counter as K.O. pleasured her from behind. She then said to herself that wearing these kinky clothes was the best idea she ever had. Carol gasped again when she felt something hard against her butt and she looked behind herself to see that K.O. had pulled down her shorts and sandwiched his dick in between her butt cheeks, pushing it back and fourth as he hot-dogged her. "Oh K.O., you're such a naughty boy~." she purred lustfully.

"How can I help it when you've got such a nice, soft ass?" K.O. asked as he tenderly squeezed her right butt cheek, and then he took his dick out of her crack and pushed it into her pussy.

"Oh, fuck yeah, K.O..." Carol moaned out as K.O. began to fuck her pussy while squeezing her butt with one hand, and the other moved up her stomach and slipped under her shirt and began to squeeze her breast. Soon the other hand moved up and grabbed onto the other breast and he rested his body against her back as he continued to pound her.

"Fuck Mom, did I ever tell you how sexy you are?" K.O. asked as he lightly pinched her nipples.

"Y-You don't need to tell me, K.O. I-I can already tell by your lovemaking~." Carol moaned in reply as she leaned against the counter and let him do whatever to her body. After a few minutes, he came and she moaned out as he filled her up with his warm seed, and then he pulled out and turned her around so that she was facing him.

"I love you, Mommy." K.O. smiled.

Carol smiled back. "I love you too, K.O." she replied, and then she moaned out as he began to tease her nipple and pushed his cock back into her and started to fuck her again.


	6. T.K.O.'s Turn

For most of the next day, K.O. did all of Carol's work for her while she sat around and relaxed. During that time, they didn't really do any sort of sexual activity, aside from the occasional smack on the butt every time he walked by her.

After helping around the house (and also having some "fun time" with Carol), K.O. went into the living room and sat down on the couch. He took in a breath and closed his eyes, and when he opened them he was now in the depths of his mind. He stood in front of T.K.O.'s house, which had gotten much bigger, and he went inside to see what his edgy alter ego was up to.

"Hey, T.K.O.!" K.O. called as he walked inside the house, but T.K.O. was nowhere to be seen. "T.K.O.? Are you here?" He then heard a strange noise coming from somewhere, and he leaned his head towards the door to T.K.O.'s room, where he heard groaning and grunting and occasionally "Ah, fuck." Without knocking, K.O. barged into the room and there he found his emo twin jerking off on his bed.

T.K.O. stopped stroking himself when he heard the door open, and he opened his eyes to see K.O. standing there. "Gah! What the fuck, K.O.?! Haven't you ever heard of knocking?!"

"S-Sorry, T.K.O." K.O. apologized as he turned away with a blush. "Why were you...jerking off?"

T.K.O. grumbled and stood up, not even bothering to try to hide his throbbing hard-on. "Because I've been seeing what you and Mom have been doing."

"Wait, you've been watching us?!" K.O. asked in shock.

"Yeah, and I think you've had enough! It's my turn to fuck her!"

"What?! Wh-Why do you want to fuck Mommy?"

"Because I'm sick of having to sit here and get off by myself while you get to fuck her! You've had your fun, so why can't I have mine?" T.K.O. asked as he folded his arms. K.O. stared at his counterpart's arousal which was throbbing in attention, desperate for release, and he thought about whether or not he should let him get to "have fun" with Carol. "Are you just gonna keep staring at my dick or are you gonna let me have my turn with Mom?"

K.O. thought about it and he sighed. "Fine, I'll let you have some time with Mommy, but we'll switch off. One day I'll get to have fun with her, and the next day it'll be your turn, and then we'll switch back and fourth. Deal?" he asked as he held out his hand.

"Deal." T.K.O. said and as soon as they shook hands, he snapped awake on the couch. He was still feeling hot and bothered and he got up to get the release that he desperately needed.

T.K.O. went into Carol's room where she was passed out on her bed from having her "fun time" with K.O. earlier, and she was wearing nothing and her legs were dangling over the edge. He got down on his knees and between her legs where his face met with her pussy that was glistening with her love juices. T.K.O. flashed a toothy grin and said to himself, "My turn." He stood up and positioned his cock, which was still hard and throbbing from his interrupted masturbation session with her entrance and quickly pushed it inside. "H-Holy fuck..." T.K.O. gasped out at the amazing sensation of Carol's hot and tight pussy, and he grabbed onto her hips and began to trust wildly. This felt a thousand times better than masturbating and all he wanted to do now was to fuck this sweet pussy to absolutely no end.

Carol began to come to her senses when she could feel her pussy being penetrated. She slowly opened her eyes to see her son pounding her, but his hair was flown back and she saw those spiked bands around his wrists. "T-T.K.O.?!" Carol asked in shock.

"Yeah, that's right! It's my turn to fuck you now!" T.K.O. grinned as he climbed on top of her and rested his head on her chest. "F-Fuck, you feel so  _good_!" he moaned out in bliss as he felt her tight walls squeezing his dick, grabbing onto her breasts and groaning and grunting like an animal in heat as he pushed in and out of her like crazy.

Carol cried out and gripped onto the sheets tightly as T.K.O. continued to pound her rapidly. Damn, was he was so rough. K.O. had never fucked her this hard before, but it probably should've been expected that T.K.O. was going to be this rough.

"Haah...y-you're so tight...feels so fucking good!" T.K.O. looked down at Carol and saw the look on her face that just screamed that she was being fucked stupid. "Y-You're about to cum soon, aren't you?" he asked with a toothy grin as he stroked her chin, and she responded with a loud moan. "Don't worry, I'll help you get there faster~." T.K.O. grabbed onto her breasts firmly and gave her a little shock with his electricity. Carol let out a loud scream as she was sent into a mind-blowing orgasm, her body spasming as her walls tightened. The sight alone was enough to send T.K.O. over the edge and he let out a low growl of pleasure as he released his seed within those tight walls.

Once they came down, T.K.O. fell onto Carol's limp body. "Holy fuck, that was amazing." He then looked up at her and grinned. "Oh, don't think I'm finished just yet~. I've got so much more for you soon~." He then got up and left the room, leaving her lying there on the bed, and she found herself barely able to move.

* * *

Later that night, Carol was in the kitchen preparing to make dinner. She still felt a bit sore in her body from the way T.K.O. fucked her earlier. His rough pounding, his dirty talking, and the way he shocked her which made her cum. She actually found it to be very erotic and she had no idea why she didn't think of letting him have some fun with her any sooner.

Carol's thoughts were interrupted when she felt a sharp smack on her ass and a voice commanding, "Bend over, bitch." She didn't need to be told twice as she bent over and felt T.K.O.'s hands pull down her panties and then he grabbed onto her butt and pushed into her pussy, and once his cock was in he started thrusting like crazy. She quickly grabbed onto the counter and began moaning loudly at that cock pushing in and out of her walls at an amazingly fast pace.

"Oh, yeah...You like that, don't ya, bitch?" T.K.O. asked in a sultry tone as he slapped Carol's ass, leaving a red mark on the right cheek. He then leaned closer to her head and whispered, "I want you to scream for me. Scream for me like the bitch that you are." He then lightly bit down on her neck, causing her to cry out.

"Yes...Yes...YES! FUCK ME, T.K.O.! FUCK ME HARD! I LOVE IT WHEN YOU'RE SO ROUGH! KEEP ON FUCKING ME LIKE THE BITCH THAT I AM!" Carol screamed in intense pleasure.

"Now that's what I like to hear, bitch." T.K.O. grinned as he slapped Carol's ass again, this time even harder. He continued to pound her roughly, letting out pleasured growls as he pushed his cock in and out of her slick pussy. "Augh, I...I think I'm gonna cum soon, but there's something that I gotta do first that makes you cum really hard. What was it?" T.K.O. tapped his chin while pretending to think about something, and then grinned when he remembered. "Oh yes, this!" He then grabbed onto Carol's ass firmly and shocked her again, causing her to scream as she came hard, completely losing her grip on the counter and nearly falling to the floor, but he quickly caught her. "You love it when I shock you like that, don't ya?" he asked teasingly. She tried to say something, but she found herself unable to speak as her body once again went limp. "Yeah, I know you love it, but don't forget that I still have to cum~." T.K.O. then lay Carol down on the floor, slipped off her shirt, and got on top of her, placing his dick in between her breasts. "I saw you do this with K.O. the other day. I just need to feel your soft tits against my dick~."

Carol nodded and then weakly moved her hands up and squished her boobs around T.K.O.'s throbbing member as he began to thrust. Like usual, he pushed back and fourth quickly, and occasionally the tip poked at her mouth and every time it did, she gave it a little lick.

"H-Holy  _fuck_ , this is amazing! I could fuck these tits all day!" T.K.O. groaned out in bliss as he began to thrust even faster, and it wasn't long before his orgasm hit, and he let out a lustful growl as his spunk spurted out all over Carol's face. Once he came down, he looked at her cum-stained face and grinned. "Oh, look how much of a mess you are~. Guess you oughta clean yourself up." T.K.O. then got up and left the room, leaving Carol on the floor completely naked and her face covered in cum.


	7. Submission

Ever since T.K.O. had his turn with Carol, the sexy times have gotten much more...hectic to say the least. One day she would get to have fun with K.O., and the next day it would be with T.K.O. and so forth. Basically, the question that arose with the two boys each morning was who gets to fuck Mommy today. Naturally, K.O. took things nice and slow while T.K.O. was so...commanding. He would always just get straight to the point and whenever he would tell her to do something for him, she would just do it without question.

Which was why Carol was on her knees in front of the couch right now sucking T.K.O.'s dick. He sat there with one hand grabbing hold of her head while the other was at his side, his fingers digging into the cushion.

"Ah...f-fuck yeah...You suck that dick real good~." T.K.O. growled lustfully as he held Carol's head firmly, pushing it back and fourth as she sucked him off. A few minutes later, he came with a loud groan, shooting his seed right into her mouth, and he made sure she swallowed it all and not let a single drop go to waste. Once she swallowed all of his seed, he took his hand off her head and ordered, "Get down on your back." She nodded obediently and did so, preparing herself for what he was going to do next.

T.K.O. got on top of Carol and lowered his hand to her snatch, gently (surprisingly) rubbing her clit. "Yeah, you like that, don't you?" he asked lowly, and she responded with a low, throaty moan. "And do you like it when I do this?" He then pinched her right nipple with his other hand, causing her to moan even louder. T.K.O. began to lick and breath heavily on Carol's neck as he shoved his fingers into her snatch, pushing them in and out as her warm juices leaked out onto his hand. "Cob, you're so wet. You must really want me~."

"Y-Yes T.K.O., g-give it to me, please..." Carol moaned.

"Do you  _really_  want it?" T.K.O. asked as he took his fingers out of her, causing her to whimper.

"T.K.O., p-please. I...I need this..." Carol begged, desperation in her eyes.

"Aw, you're so adorable when you're desperate~." T.K.O. teased, and then he positioned his cock with her needy pussy and quickly thrusted into her and immediately began to push in and out. Carol grabbed onto his back and let out loud moans as she felt that thick cock grind against her tight walls. "Dammit, how can you still be so tight after all the times I fuck you stupid?"

Carol just moaned out as T.K.O. continued to pound her, and she suddenly gasped when she felt him hit her G-spot and cried out, "N-No, n-not there!"

T.K.O. grinned widely and said, "Oh, looks like I found your sweet spot~." He then began to thrust in that area, making her scream out loud as she tightened her grip on his back. "You really like that, don't ya?" he asked, and the look on her face said it all. "Yeah, I can already tell you're getting close. Let me help you with that~." T.K.O. gave one last thrust into Carol, and she screamed his name as she had a very powerful orgasm, her juices gushing out onto his crotch and the floor. It took her a little while to come down, and as she did, he pulled out and got on top of her so that his dick was in between her breasts. "Ah, I never get tired of seeing the look on your face when you cum really hard~." T.K.O. teased as he traced a finger over Carol's cheek, and then gestured at his dick on her chest. "Now it's time for today's titfuck."

Carol weakly moved her hands up and mashed her mounds around T.K.O.'s hard-on as he thrusted back and fourth. Once again, she licked at the tip every time it prodded at her lips.

"H-Holy fuck, how do your tits feel so amazing?" T.K.O. asked as he continued to thrust his dick against Carol's chest, and soon he hit his own orgasm and came all over her face. Once he came down, he looked down at her and grinned. "And I absolutely love seeing your face stained with my jizz~." T.K.O. teased as he took some of the white substance on his finger and put it in Carol's mouth, giving her a taste of his rather salty seed. He then lay her down on her stomach, got behind her and whispered in her ear, "But I'm still really hard." and then pushed into her pussy and began to fuck her again.


	8. Some Rest and Relaxation (and of Course Some More Fun)

Carol woke up moaning as she felt pleasure in her lower area. She slowly opened her eyes to see K.O.'s head in between her legs as he steadily ate her out. Resting her head against the pillow, she moved a hand down to his head and ran her fingers through his hair to tell him that she was awake, and he began to pleasure her snatch a bit faster, and eventually she came and released her juices out onto his face.

Once she finished having her orgasm, K.O. lifted his head up and smiled at her. "Good morning, Mommy."

"Mmm...Mornin', Peanut." Carol murmured, and then he climbed on top of her and rested his head on her chest.

"You feel so nice, Mommy..." K.O. whispered as he slowly pushed his cock into her, hiding his face in between her breasts as he began to thrust steadily.

Carol moaned softly as she held his head with one hand and massaged his back with the other. She loved it whenever K.O. would get to have fun with her, especially when she needed a break from the rough fucking sessions with T.K.O. While she still enjoyed that, she knew she needed to take it nice and slow every now and then, and she had K.O. to give her that.

After a few moments, K.O. lifted his head up and took one of her nipples into his mouth, licking, sucking, and lightly nibbling on it as he began to thrust a bit faster. Carol moaned a bit louder as he pushed into her a little further and soon he moaned out, "Mommy, I...I think I'm gonna cum."

Carol smiled at him and stroked his hair soothingly. "It's alright, K.O. Just go ahead and let it out." K.O. nodded and went a little faster until he reached his peak, shoving his face back into her chest and moaning as he deposited his load into her waiting womb. "Oh, yes..." Carol murmured as he filled her up, and she soon had her orgasm and gushed her juices all over his crotch.

Once they both came down, K.O. pulled out and lay down next to his mother, looking up at her with a smile. "I...I love you, Mommy."

"And I love you too, my little Peanut." Carol replied as she ruffled her son's hair and kissed him on the forehead.


	9. Vulnerable

Carol opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by darkness, and in some unfamiliar place. She was lying on her stomach with her arms tied behind her back and her legs were bound together as well, and she was completely naked. Carol tried to ask where she was or why she was tied up like this, but found herself unable to speak as she had a ball gag in her mouth.

"Finally, you're awake." Carol was blinded for a second as a light suddenly shone on her, and she looked up and standing right in front of her was T.K.O. with a wide grin on his face. She asked him what he was doing and why she was tied up, but her words were muffled by the gag in her mouth. "Oh, you knew that it would only be a matter of time before I would discover bondage. I'm gonna have so much fun playing with you~." He then got behind her and disappeared into the darkness. Carol still had no idea what was going on or what T.K.O. was going to do with her.

And then she felt the first lash. A sharp pain surged through her body, and she cried out against the gag as she felt something hit her ass hard. T.K.O. stood behind her and grinned widely as he heard her cries of pain and proceeded to whip her ass over and over again.

Tears began to well up in Carol's eyes as he continued to whip her, but strangely enough, she was actually starting to enjoy it as she now began to feel pleasure alongside the pain with each lash.

"You like it when I whip your ass, don't you, bitch?" T.K.O. asked as he rubbed her ass, which was now red. "Now when I remove this gag, I want you to scream for me about how much you love it~." He then removed the gag from her mouth and she cried out loud.

"YES! YES, T.K.O.! I LOVE IT SO MUCH! WHIP MY ASS HARDER!"

"As you wish, bitch." T.K.O. grinned as he proceeded to whip Carol even harder, making her scream out in ecstasy. He was enjoying this just as much as she was, and after a few more lashes he stopped, making her whine desperately. "Oh, don't think you're the only one that's getting pleasure tonight~." He then sat in front of her, his throbbing arousal poking at her mouth.

Carol didn't hesitate for a single second and took T.K.O.'s cock into her mouth, bobbing her head up and down as he continued to whip her ass. "F-Fuck yeah...you really know how to give head." he groaned as he held her head, pushing her even more on his cock which caused the tip to hit the back of her throat. She gagged a bit, but quickly got used to it as she continued to suck him off, moaning around the thick rod with every whip of her ass.

Carol was getting incredibly wet with this, but since she couldn't use her hands to rub herself, she just had to let the whipping do the work to help her reach her orgasm. Fortunately, it wouldn't take too long as after about three minutes, she came with a blissful cry as her juices gushed all over her legs.

"Wow, you cum just from me whipping your ass. You must be really love this bondage~." T.K.O. teased, and then he hit his own orgasm, groaning as he pushed Carol's head all the way down on his shaft and unloading his sperm into her throat, forcing her to swallow it all. Once he came down, he let go of her head and grinned. "Oh Cob, that was so much fun. We should really do this bondage game more often~. In fact, let's do it again tomorrow."


	10. Special Reward

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, K.O. and T.K.O. are separate beings in this chapter. As to how they became separate, I'll leave it up to you to decide. I just want to be done with this story so that my dirty brain won't force me to write any more of this trash, okay?!

K.O. and T.K.O. waited by their mother's bedroom. Carol had them wait here as she told them that she had something "special" planned for them, and she was getting ready in her room.

"When is she gonna let us in? I just wanna fuck her already!" T.K.O. said impatiently as he was already hard and throbbing in his pants.

"I'm sure she'll let us in any minute." K.O. told him. Sure enough, they didn't have to wait for much longer.

"Okay boys, I'm ready! You can come in now!" Carol's voice called from the other side of the door.

"About damn time!" T.K.O. grumbled, and he quickly went into her room with K.O. following close behind, and when they got in, they stopped dead in their tracks and their jaws hit the floor. The room was dark with a few candles lighting it up and filling the room with the smell of vanilla, and lying on her bed was their mother, completely naked with a seductive look on her face, her hands behind her head, and her legs spread wide to put her puffy slit on full display.

"Hello, my sweet boys~." Carol greeted in a sultry tone. "Since you two have been such good boys, I decided to give you a little...reward." Both of her sons stood there wide-eyed, red-faced, and rock-hard as they stared at her exposed body. "Well, what are you boys waiting for? Come over here and get your reward~."

T.K.O. wasted no time and quickly ran over and jumped onto the bed next to Carol, tossing off his clothes and telling her, "You know the drill." She nodded and then rolled onto her stomach and began to suck away at his cock.

K.O. finally snapped out of his shock and watched the scene in front of him. The way Carol was lying there sucking T.K.O. off with her plump behind facing him...Cob, was it so erotic. He couldn't take it any longer and quickly jumped onto the bed, grabbed her butt, spread those plush cheeks to see that tight, twitching hole and then leaned his head forward and began to lick at it.

Carol began moaning around T.K.O.'s member as she felt K.O. pleasure her asshole, and she started to go a bit faster with her sucking, moving a hand down to his balls and beginning to fondle them.

"Ah, fuck yeah...k-keep on sucking..." T.K.O. groaned as he held her head and began to push it up and down.

Meanwhile, K.O. still had his face in Carol's ass and pushed his tongue into her anus, desperate to have more of that musky taste. He was also painfully hard and he moved a hand down to his cock and began to stroke himself until she would get to pleasuring him.

Fortunately, K.O. didn't have to wait for very long as T.K.O. came right into Carol's mouth, and once she swallowed all his seed, she pulled away and turned her attention to her other son, who was jerking himself off while he had his face in her butt.

"Here K.O., let Mommy help you with that." Carol said as she turned her body around, got on her back, moved herself under K.O., and slid his cock into her mouth. He groaned as he felt her warm and wet mouth around his member and threw his head back as he let her suck him off.

While they were occupied with that, T.K.O. took this opportunity to finger Carol's snatch and grin at his twin. "Just because she's pleasuring you now doesn't mean I still can't have my fun~."

Before K.O. could react, he felt his emo half press his lips against his, which made his eyes widen. That was probably the last thing he would have ever expected him to do, but he was actually enjoying it and they began to make out rather sloppily while Carol sucked K.O. off and T.K.O. fingered her.

Once K.O. had reached his climax and came into Carol's mouth, she pulled away and sat up as he got up and sat next to his emo twin.

"Alright, are you boys ready for the main event?" Carol asked, and both of her sons nodded eagerly. "Well, let's get to it, then." she said as she turned around and got on her hands and knees, presenting her two holes to them.

Both boys got into position, with T.K.O. below her to take her pussy while K.O. mounted her on top to take her ass. They both inserted their cocks at the same time, causing Carol to gasp and moan at the feeling of having two cocks in her at once. They then both began to thrust at the same time (with T.K.O. going a bit faster and rougher than K.O. as usual).

"H-Haah...H-Holy shit..." Carol gasped as her two sons fucked her simultaneously, the pleasure being almost too much for her to handle.

"First one to cum has to clean up, and it's not gonna be me!" T.K.O. exclaimed.

"Well, going really fast and rough is only gonna make you cum faster." K.O. said.

"Sh-Shut up! You're just saying that because you don't wanna admit you've got a shorter fuse than me!"

"A-Ah, b-boys!" Carol moaned out, interrupting them. "I-It doesn't matter which one of you cums first or last."

"Yeah, you're right." T.K.O. admitted, and then he grinned devilishly. "Instead we should be focusing on making Mom cum first! Whoever makes her cum won't have to clean up, and that's gonna be me!" And with that he began to thrust even faster and harder.

"N-No you won't, T.K.O.!" K.O. groaned as he began to pick up the pace with his thrusting. "Y-You won't make Mommy cum! I-I will!"

"Pfft, yeah right. Like you can even do this." T.K.O. scoffed as he grabbed onto Carol's breasts and gave her a little shock. She let out a loud cry of pleasure as she almost came right there, but she managed to hold on. "Do you have the power to make her cum instantly?"

"I...I didn't even cum yet." Carol answered, causing T.K.O.'s eyes to widen.

"How?! It worked every other time!"

"Ha, that means I can still make Mommy cum first!" K.O. cheered.

"Oh no, you won't!" T.K.O. growled as he grabbed back onto Carol's breasts and began to fondle them as much as he could, squeezing, licking, sucking, and nibbling on them, making her moan even louder. K.O. retaliated by moving a hand down to her clit and began teasing it as well.

Carol was pretty overwhelmed with how competitive her boys were being with making her reach her orgasm. Just the pleasure of double penetration was a bit much, but this combined with her breasts and clit being teased as well was just too much for her. "A-Ah...Boys, I...I think I'm about to cum very soon..."

Upon hearing that, the two immediately began to thrust and tease her other sensitive areas even faster. In fact, they were so hellbent on making Carol orgasm that they didn't even notice that they were reaching their peaks as well.

"Ugh, come on! Why don't you just cum already, you bitch?!" T.K.O. asked in frustration.

"C-Come on. I-It should be any..." K.O. trailed off when he realized that he was about to hit his climax as well. There was barely any time for a warning other than, "Shit, I'M CUMMING!" and he released his seed into Carol's ass, which started a chain reaction that caused her to climax, her juices gushing everywhere and her walls tightening around T.K.O.'s shaft, and he couldn't hold on anymore and came within her tight walls.

Once all three of them came down, Carol fell on top of T.K.O. and K.O. pulled out and flopped down beside them, all of them panting from that amazing experience.

"Did...Did I make Mom cum?" T.K.O. asked.

"N-No, I...I did." K.O. answered between pants.

"Dammit!"

"Boys," Carol sighed as she wrapped her arms around her sons and pulled them closer to her. "It doesn't matter who made me cum. What really matters is that you two have given me the best pleasure I've ever had."

"Well, I'm glad we made you feel really good, Mommy." K.O. smiled.

"Tch, whatever." T.K.O. muttered, acting like he didn't care.

Carol stroked her sons' hair and gave them both a kiss. "I love you, my precious boys."

"I love you too, Mommy." K.O. replied, and then he looked over at his edgy twin.

"Do I _have_ to say it?" T.K.O. asked in slight annoyance, and Carol and K.O. gave him a serious face, telling him that the answer was yes. "Ugh, fine. I...I love you too, Mom."

Carol laughed and kissed her sons again. "That's my boys."

**The End**


End file.
